


Better than I've ever known it

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, But not really a threesome, Dom/sub, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M, taking care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco has been together with Łukasz for several months now and life is good. But he can't totally forget his beloved Dom Erik, even though he is now playing in England, especially with the end of the season fast approaching.





	Better than I've ever known it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way You Make Me Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121599) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_Night,
> 
> I have flirted with the idea of writing something in this universe for you before, but these characters were just so personal to you that it never felt quite right. But then you wrote 'The Way You Make Me Feel' and, since that was in itself an AU of your Masters and Boys series, the way seemed clearer. So this was what I dreamed last night! I hope you like it and forgive my intrusion into this world. This wasn't what I had planned as a New Year gift, but Łukasz and Erik were very impatient to get their hands on Marco!
> 
> My dearest GoforGoals,
> 
> Durmeus will always have a very special place in our hearts, but I am just so overjoyed that you have embraced this outbreak of Reukasz as well, one which seems very appropriate for this season in particular. And I thought that maybe you might just like the idea of both Erik and Łukasz taking care of their beloved sub Marco!

The end of the season was approaching. It had been a glorious year but he was tired. Tired in every bone, every sinew and every muscle. Everything ached slightly. Only his pride, the camaraderie of his teammates and the roar of their fans was keeping him going. That and the constant support of his friend and vice-captain, who also happened to be the strong Dom Marco needed by his side and one of the few people who knew his true self and his innermost needs and desires.

The other was far away in England. He still loved Erik, still thought of him as his Dom, still missed him, even though they had agreed that they were both free to see other people. He would never have even thought about letting Łukasz into his life if he hadn’t had Erik’s blessing, more precisely if it hadn’t been all Erik’s idea.

The last few months had been good, better than Marco could have imagined. Łukasz had been gentle and considerate, giving Marco the time he needed to adjust to having a new Dom in his life. But he’d also been strong and passionate, giving Marco the solid framework he needed to be emotionally healthy. Marco had never believed that he could feel this way about anyone except Erik, but slowly and surely Łukasz had made him his, capturing his heart and his body.

They’d talked about going on holiday, about spending a couple of weeks together somewhere warm, somewhere where they could be totally alone and undisturbed. Somewhere where there wouldn’t be the constant demands of training and playing, their first time properly alone together.

The thought was blissful, but something was nagging at Marco as well. There was no winter break in England so Erik hadn’t been able to come home, not even for Christmas. It had been nearly nine months since they’d seen one another. Now he knew that Erik would be coming home for a week or two at least and half of him was desperate to see his beloved Master again. But then there was Łukasz, Łukasz who was coming to mean as much to him as Erik had.

He’d thought about telling Łukasz how he felt, but he didn’t want his Dom to feel that he had doubts about them being together, that he was in any way second choice compared to Erik. Of course he missed Erik and had wished that things had turned out differently, but being with Łukasz was special in its own way.

He was sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee one day in April when Łukasz came in and sat opposite him. There was an air of quiet authority about Łukasz, but somehow Marco always melted inside when his Dom smiled at him with that brilliant smile that could light up the darkest of nights. Instinctively Marco breathed in deeply, inhaling his Dom’s unique scent that always calmed and reassured him.

Łukasz being Łukasz, didn’t beat about the bush. ‘I’ve been talking to Erik and he’s coming home after the end of the season.’

Marco didn’t know how he felt about that. Confused, he guessed. Łukasz could read him so well and stretched out his hand, letting Marco grip on tight, stroking over his knuckles with a thumb.

‘He wants to see you, if that’s what you want. And we all know what that means. The two of you can never be just friends. You were … you are … so much more than that to each other.’

‘How do you feel about that?’ Marco asked, genuinely needing to know as well as stalling for time.

Łukasz sighed. ‘If it was anyone else, the idea would appall me. You know me, I don’t share, I never have, not when it comes to people I care about. And I can be very, very possessive indeed, especially when it comes to you. But Erik is different. We’ve talked about it. We know where our boundaries and limits are. And we’re up for this, if you are.’

‘We?’ Marco had to ask, feeling a bit stupid but needing to make sure that he understood exactly what was being discussed.

Łukasz’s voice dropped to a silky, dangerous purr. ‘I mean both of us being with you together. The thought of you alone with Erik is one I can’t live with. But Erik and me together, both of us taking care of you. Well that could be … interesting. But I have to warn you to think very carefully about what you are agreeing to. It will be very intense emotionally. And being with two Doms will be, well let’s just say that it could be physically demanding for you.’

Marco shivered in anticipation, the thought of being at the mercy of both Erik and Łukasz scary and at the same time arousing. But it was what he wanted and needed, what he’d feared he could never have.

‘Yes,’ was his answer, the only answer he could give. His agreement drew another smile from Łukasz before his Dom pulled him into his lap for a deep passionate kiss. Marco surrendered his lips to his Dom, letting Łukasz take possession of his mouth. Right now his Dom needed him to be his and his alone and he held on tight as Łukasz carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

***

It was the day when Erik was due to come back and Marco felt restless, nervous and excited. He hadn’t had any contact at all with Erik for the past couple of weeks, all part of the deal. Łukasz had made it clear to him that he and Erik would set the terms for their first encounter and Marco trusted them to know what was best for him and for them, for the three of them. But he couldn’t help being curious.

Łukasz’s phone buzzed. It must have been a message from Erik.

The mood in the room subtly changed as Łukasz stood up. Marco licked his lips. It was beginning.

‘Follow me to the bedroom,’ Łukasz ordered, his voice so rich and deep with command that Marco’s dick automatically twitched in response.

Once in the bedroom, Łukasz just stood there, regarding him with those cool blue eyes. ‘Undress. Strip naked. Put your clothes away. You won’t be needing them for a while.’

Marco obeyed, his cock already showing a keen interest in proceedings. Although Marco had no idea what Erik and Łukasz had planned for him, he was pretty sure that he was going to be painfully, achingly hard for a very long time indeed before they let him come. But it was going to be worth it, more than worth it, of that he was equally sure.

‘Sit down on the bed. You can choose how to sit. What’s going to be least uncomfortable for you, since you’re going to stay in the same position without moving until we come back.’

 _We_. Marco noted the _we_ very carefully. This was really going to happen, his first time with both of his Doms. He thought carefully before electing to kneel on the bed. It seemed most fitting and Łukasz nodded in approval before leaving him alone.

No clock was visible and, without his phone, Marco had no idea how much time had passed. He strained his ears to hear faint noises from elsewhere in the house, imagining that Erik was already here. His thighs were starting to ache but he welcomed the slight pain as distraction, as a tool to help him keep focused. He was fully hard by now, just the anticipation of what was to come incredibly arousing. His hard dick was jutting proudly between his thighs, already leaking sticky pre-come, but he didn’t even think about touching himself, waiting patiently for his Doms, hands clasped behind his back.

And then the door opened. His heart leapt within in him. Erik was standing there. His beloved Dom whom he hadn’t seen for so long, whose touch he’d ached for as he tossed and turned in his bed through so many long, lonely nights. But standing beside him was Łukasz, his equally beloved Dom who had chased away the pain and the loneliness in his heart and filled it with love and joy.

Marco understood exactly why they had planned things this way, grateful that they had made this so easy for him. His longing for Erik to hold him, to be allowed to bury his nose in the crook of his neck and drown himself in that familiar, much missed, scent, was so strong that it was physically painful. But he also longed to feel Łukasz’s strong arms around him, to snuggle up against that broad chest that had become his place of refuge. But for one of them to hold him first would be making a choice, a choice he didn’t want to make, couldn’t make, didn’t want them to have to make. And, thanks to the consideration and forethought of his Doms, it was a choice none of them had to make.

Not to mention the fact that his Doms looked equally mouthwatering, standing there in the golden lamplight of the bedroom. They were barefoot and bare-chested. Marco could swear that their torsos were oiled and the image of them doing this to each other flitted across his mind, his cock jerking in appreciation at the thought.

Erik was wearing those tight, black leather pants that made him look like sex on legs. Marco had often mused that Erik was maybe even sexier wearing those leather pants than out of them. And Łukasz was wearing black jeans that were every bit as tight, tighter that Marco had ever seen him wear, jeans that could only be described as “Marco-tight” and made Łukasz look like sex on legs. It was only the fact that he instinctively knew he wasn’t allowed to come without permission tonight that stopped him from losing it on the spot. He didn’t want to disappoint Erik, not after so long apart.

As ever, Erik seemed to know what he was thinking. ‘If you really can’t hold back, you need to tell us, Marco. And you need to tell us if it gets too much. Tonight is going to be … intense.’ Something about the tone of Erik’s voice as he uttered the word "intense" sent shivers down Marco’s spine.

‘You need to be honest with us,’ Łukasz added. ‘We both know your safeword, but we don’t want you to have to use it. And you’ll sleep safe and warm in Erik’s arms tonight, with me by your side, we can promise you that.’

Tears pricked Marco’s eyes, grateful to Łukasz for understanding, for giving him the reassurance that he’d craved. Łukasz knew that a part of Marco had wanted to launch himself off the bed and run into Erik’s arms and he understood, he didn’t mind.

‘So, boy, are you ready for this? Do you want us to take care of you?’ Erik’s question hung heavy in the air of the bedroom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Roman Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243603) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
